


Closer

by plauxia



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Fluff galore, M/M, gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plauxia/pseuds/plauxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off a song called Closer by The Tiny</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6kPXH9HJvE</p>
    </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a song called Closer by The Tiny
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6kPXH9HJvE

Cecil sighs as he watches Carlos working around in his lab. Grabbing beakers, yelling in failure and accomplishment. He watches as he jumps back when the experiment jumps out at him, his belly jiggling a bit under his red flannel. Cecil smiles at the scientists and hops off the counter he was sitting on, petting the dog with three tails and a screech like bark. He makes his way to Carlos and wraps his arms around his waist, leaning against his back. Carlos stops and looks back at Cecil, who was humming against his back. Carlos smiles softly and slides his gloves off and turns around, facing the other. Cecil looks up at him and smiles, taking one of Carlos's hands and lacing their fingers, his other hand resting on Carlos's shoulder. Chuckling, Carlos puts his hand on Cecil's side and pulls him closer. In reply, Cecil rests his head on Carlos's chest, Softly singing a song. I need you closer

Carlos kisses his head and mumbles "What're you singing, Love?" Cecil looks up and smiles softly. "Today's weather..." Rolling his eyes, Carlos rests his head against Cecil's. "Can you sing it a bit louder? I love hearing your voice..." With a smile, Cecil nods and begins singing.

 

"Now I'm thinking maybe, I was stoned  
I felt my feet lift off the ground  
And my heart was screaming  
At my bones"

 

Carlos smiles and begins to slowly dance with Cecil, slowly spinning him around the lab.

" I need you closer..." Cecil sings as he moves closer. Carlos wraps both arms around Cecil and indeed pulls him closer. Cecil continues singing softly as they both dance and spin around the lab. Pulling him Closer, Cecil finishes singing. 

"I love you beautiful, perfect, Carlos..."

"I love you too, Cecil Dear."


End file.
